Conventional railroad construction relies on spikes to hold rails and tieplates down onto the ties. Unfortunately, over time spike holes enlarge and spikes work up and out of the ties, reducing holding strength and rail stability. As a result, with conventional railroad construction the existing railroad spikes and tieplates require more maintenance, allowable loads and speeds are lower than desired, and the possibility of a derailment increases over time.